fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Delthea/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Delthea (Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) Summoned *"Hi! I'm Delthea! When it comes to magic, nobody else comes close." Home *"Wow! This place is the best... There are so many elegant people here... This is what I've been waiting for!" *"I was born in a boring little village in the middle of nowhere. I'm so glad you summoned me here instead!" *"Are you on patrol? You work too hard! But I have to respect your dedication... I guess. Keep it up!" *"Come on! Let's spend a day on us for a change! You can show me the best places to get food and clothes." *"I'm people watching! And wondering what it would take for me to win somebody's heart..." *"Hey, Summoner! Friend says hi!" (Greeting from friend) *"Hey! You kept me waiting, Kiran! I'm impressed by your power... and by the way you fight so hard. You're not even from here! My brother's always lecturing me. But you're not like that... And I feel safe when I'm with you. Don't worry. I don't hate Luthier. All I'm saying is that I like spending time with you. I wonder why... Keep showing me new things, and I'll keep on fighting for you. Do we have a deal?" (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen *"So, confession time! I am darn fond of you. Huh! How do you like that?" *"All right, out with it. What's your type?" *"My happy ending? Marry a nice guy or whatever?" *"Heh, I'm pretty bright alright!" *"Aw... You and I gotta find out who keeps making us work all the time!" *"Train, train, train... Boring, don't you think?" *"My brother and I...? Pffff, now there's a story." Map *"Yeah?" *"Huh..." *"All right." Level up *"I'm the best there is!" (5-6 stats up) *"Hah! I'm pretty strong, aren't I?" (3-4 stats up) *"No way! This is just not me." (1-2 stats up) *"I see how it is. You're giving me this because you think I'm cute!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill *"See ya!" *"Let's make this quick." *"Who's been naughty?" *"Sorry! Not sorry." Defeat *"Come on..." Delthea (Darkness Within) Summoned * "Where...am I? ...Tatarrah? It's me, Delthea. Please...give me your orders." Home * "What am...I doing here? I must return to...killing the enemies of Tatarrah." * "I am Tatarrah's faithful servant... All those who oppose Tatarrah...will be killed for their foolishness." * "Is there anyone you want dead? Just point out a target...and I'll leave no survivors... Would you like that?" * "You should join me as Tatarrah's servant. Then we...could crush those Zofian fools together." * "Tatarrah's orders are to protect the sluice gates that lead to Rigel...so no Zofian scum may enter..." * "Come with me. It's time for you to become a loyal servant of Tatarrah... By Friend's will." (Greeting from friend) * "I remember...a small village...always fighting with someone. Who was that, I wonder... ...No matter. If they are an enemy of Tatarrah, I'll kill them just the same. With you, it is just as it is with Tatarrah... You tell me who to kill. Your will cannot be opposed. You pretend there is a difference, but I am your tool. I kill for you like I kill for Tatarrah. Do not worry... With me at your side, all your enemies are as good as dead already... I'll kill them all for you." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Summoner... Are you an enemy of Tatarrah? Or a friend?" * "What is this place? I must leave... But where must I go?" * "I am Tatarrah's servant. I will kill the enemies of Tatarrah." * "I want to play a game. How about we see who can kill the most people in this castle? I'll start." * "Hehe... You are a meddlesome one... Very similar to someone I know." * "Save me, brother... I'm... I'm scared... I want to see our village again... I want to go home!" * "If Tatarrah so wishes, I must kill you as well. However... The command would give me pause..." Map * "Yes." * "Your command?" * "You want me to kill." Level Up * "You...oppose Tatarrah? You will perish under the weight of his power." (5-6 stats up) * "You don't understand the full truth of my power... Come along—I will make you understand." (3-4 stats up) * "Tatarrah... Forgive me..." (1-2 stats up) * "Now I'll be even more able...to visit Tatarrah's will upon Zofia..." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I shall give you death." * "All must die..." * "Enemies of Tatarrah..." * "Move!" Defeat * "B-brother..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes